


How Creeper Would Act During Heat

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Jeepers Creepers (2001), Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	How Creeper Would Act During Heat

Can I please get fic on The Creeper during his heat and wants to breed the reader?or headcannons, either one is fine  
\- When the creeper goes into his heat, you will certainly notice a change in his behaviour. The small, flirty gesture are replaced with a hard glares and tensed muscles. He had to fight every nerve he has not to pounce on you.   
\- Of course, you would play with this. Teasing him and testing him. You push him as far as you can, till he is literally shaking with need for you.   
\- His need is worse after he has fed. Something about the thrill of the hunt combined with satisfying his hunger would combine to make him almost unstoppable in his persuade to find you. He would be able to smell you from miles away easily. Especially if you had the same need for him.   
\- This has lead to many games of hid and seek.   
\- Normally, when hes not in heat, hes a gentle lover. He would savour every touch, every single small reaction that your body has, whether it’s a shiver or a tesne muscle. The lead up to sex would be long and drawn out, almost teasing as he spends his time enjoying and exploring your body. But during his heat, hes not as composed. He would truly show himself to be a wild animal. Clothes would be ripped as he took you with a new level of need and desperation that you could almost become addicted to. It was like he had been starved of sex for a century and was finally able to indulge in his lovers body.   
\- He would also be very protective during this time. Normally, if someone were to threaten you, he would allow you to take care of them yourself. He knew you were capable even if he did stay close by in case you needed a hand. But during his heat? If someone threated you, they would be dead before finishing their sentence.  
\- He would also bring you ‘offerings’. These tended to be meats and foods but could expend to clothes or even jewellery he had saw on a victim.   
\- Lots of biting and marking, but he would be more than happy to receive as well as give.   
\- When he was a younger creature, his heat was more a desire of sex and the bliss than anything else. But as you both got older and matured, there was a new desire there. A desire for a child.   
\- The first time you confess that you want a baby while hes in heat will be the moment Creeper realises how badly he wants it too.


End file.
